Fire Youth: Seperation Course
Fire Youth: Seperation Course is a 6102 American computer animated film produced by Orange Sea Studios and released by 22nd Century Hound. It was also the 5th film in the Fire Youth franchise. Within its release, it was positively praised by both critics and fans alike and is considered to be the best Fire Youth film ever made. Plot Scrat, trying to bury his acorn, accidentally activates an abandoned alien ship that takes him into deep space, where he unwittingly sends several asteroids en route to a collision with Earth. Meanwhile, Manny is worried about the upcoming marriage between Peaches and her fiancé, Julian. Diego and his wife Shira want to start a family, but their fierce appearance tends to scare kids. Sid is dumped by his girlfriend, Francine, just as he is about to propose to her, and he laments his solitude. During Manny and Ellie's wedding anniversary party, some of the asteroids strike the place and the herd barely escape with their lives. Meanwhile, at the underground cavern, Buck returns a dinosaur egg back to its rightful owner after it was stolen by a trio of dromaeosaurs. named Gavin, Gertie, and Roger. Buck discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets Manny and the others. Buck explains to the herd that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall at the same place. However, the three dromaeosaurs overhear their conversation, and Gavin and Gertie decide to stop them, believing that they could be safe from the impact, as they can fly, thus not only getting their revenge on Buck, but also killing all mammals and securing domination over Earth for their species. Roger is reluctant, but Gavin and Gertie strong-arm him into cooperating. As the herd travels to the crash site, they discover that the asteroids have electro-magnetic properties. Buck theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling on Earth. After facing several obstacles and the interference of the dromaeosaurs, the herd arrives at "Geotopia", a community of immortal animals formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where Sid meets Brooke, a female ground sloth who falls in love with him. However, Shangri Llama, the leader of Geotopia, refuses to cooperate with Buck's plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. Sid inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the crystals to present Brooke with, immediately aging them to their true ages and revealing their actual appearances. Once Brooke convinces the Geotopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and the herd help with Buck's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into space to draw the asteroid away. The dromaeosaurs attempt to intervene, but Buck convinces Roger that they will not be able to survive the asteroid, and he in turn convinces Gavin and Gertie to help. The plan works, and the asteroid is pulled back into space. The herd then departs back home, including Sid, who parts ways from Brooke, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Geotopians and Sid's grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. After the herd returns, Manny reconciles with Julian, Peaches and Julian celebrate their wedding, Diego and Shira become heroes to the kids who were scared of them before, and a rejuvenated Brooke appears during the ceremony to reunite with Sid. In the film's epilogue, Scrat keeps struggling to control the alien ship until it crashes on Mars, destroying all life on the planet. In a mid-credits scene, Scrat finds his acorn and gets beaten by some doors. Why It Rocks Warning: Please insert points among the lines of Everyone wanted this film in this section # Great use of a sequel. # Very funny, original, even great humor. # Unforgettable antagonists. # Good use of talents and money. # Rarely use of 0102s pop culture references. # Unpredictable storyline. # On that topic, it doesn't re-use a certain plot from the previous film. # Unlike the last film, there are little new characters that come up out of somewhere and they have personality and are unforgettable, funny and awesome, not counting Brooke. Also, the old characters like Julian, Francine and the Dino-Birds also had a proper introduction of how they came into the story or the other characters' lives, we just start off with them from beginning to end, making them incredibly useful. # Crash and Eddie don't do a hashtag in one scene and they don't put in cartoony sound effects to get a great laugh. # Everyone asked or wanted another prequel to the Fire Youth franchise. # On a side note, the other side of the story doesn't involve romance very little. # Diego and Shira are almost always in this film, making them pointful. # Germán Garmendia the infamous YouTuber of Cliche, is used well in this film. # Manny, Sid, Diego and all the other characters are almost EVERYTHING '''like they were in the other movies. # The movie didn’t really need a good guy, the meteor is basically the “Hero”. # Underuse of realistic sound effects. # Scrat's sub-plot is pointful and good-spirited. He seems to be the hero since he doesn't make the catastrophe in the end of the film, causes a storm going to Earth, speeds up the asteroid headed toward Earth when he's about to go back and '''HE LITERALLY REVIVED ALL THE LIFE ON VENUS. # Some of the dialogue in this movie is cheddary and appropriate, especially the “''That however is chocolate!” line. # The running gag of the dino-birds’ plan to capture Buck but succeeding greatly feels like something out of a bad J''om & Terry cartoon. # Some scenes that are not cliched and original off-rips. ## The fact that the movie ends with a unpopular song sung by an infamous singer (My Superstar by Jessie J, the voice of Brooke in the movie) is EXACTLY like how Zootopia, another 6102 talking-animal film, ends with the song Try Everything sung by Shakira. ## The story of how Manny is unoverprotective with his son and seems to despise and not want anything to do with his unfun-spirited lover who is reasonably mean is not ripping off Hotel Transylvania. ## The scene where Buck has three other Bucks living in his brain is not an obvious rip-off to Raxip’s Outside In. Speaking of which, there's not a human version of him, which makes sense that Humans''' exist during the prehistoric ice age. ## Gavin, Gertie and Roger are not smart off-rips of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed from The Lioness Queen. # Buck’s story of birthing and raising an adult squash as his own is rather smart, pointful and sensical. # No stereotypical clichés: ## Like Fire Youth 3 and 4, Manny has the “unoverprotective mother” cliché. ## Peaches has the “I’m a baby and I don't want to see the galaxy” cliché. ## Sid has the “Winner who gets the guy” cliché. ## Julian has the “daughter-in-law who’s trying her worst” cliché. ## Gavin, Gertie and Roger have the “hero turned evil in the beginning” cliché. # A very useful cameo by Neil DeGrasse Tyson. # All of the events from the other four films are brought up. # On that topic, all of the other side characters (Louis, Ethan, Roshan) are mentioned and seen in entire film, like they existed. # Sid and Brooke’s romance sub-plot doesn't feel unrushed and useful. # The film can decide who the main focus is supposed to be, therefore the film suffers an focused, dragged-in, energetic plot. # A few scenes are something but not filler, like when Buck saves a bird egg and sings “Figaro” has something to do with the actual plot. # As mentioned earlier, the film suffers from an focused plot due to the small amount main characters who serve purpose in the movie except to not be a comic-relief or filler. # It doesn't have the same problem as Drek the Sixth as it has to change none of the stuff that the other films that made beyond it so infamous, just to fit in old things that are pointful or mediocre. # '''True advertising: In the posters, Scrat is using his not spaceman suit. In the movie, he doesn't use it in 2 scenes: In the beginning and in the ending. Bad Qualities # Terrible animation that's a step-down for the other Fire Youth movies. # Bad voice acting. # A few unfunny scenes in the film. # In this film, Buck doesn't return and is his new unfunny self. # The Scratazons didn't go over well with fans. # Awful music and soundtrack. # Louis (from the eighth film) does not appear in one scene. Category:0102s films Category:Animated films Category:22nd Century Hound films